The Chosen One
by elara.azalea
Summary: Follow the journey of the chosen one as she stumbles upon hurdles and hurdles. With the new war revolving around her, she needs to act very wisely. Will she be able to do it all alone? Fem Harry/TMR fic. Rating T for now but will eventually go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A new fanfic for you all. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Good day to all!**

CHAPTER 1

Arcturus Black was livid. His blood was boiling and rage seemed to emancipate through him. The people around him moved aside to give way to the angry old wizard as he swiftly swept out of Diagon Alley. He has been in France for the past few weeks to settle all his paperwork and thus was unaware of the uproar caused in Wizarding Britain. However when he had entered Diagon Alley earlier that day to visit Gringotts, he had heard everything that had happened.

For some unknown reason, the Dark Master Gellert Grindelwald had gone after the Potter family on Samhain night. He had killed Lord and Lady Potter, but somehow heiress Potter had survived the killing Curse. The wizarding Britain was celebrating ever since declaring the mere one year old babe as their saviour; going way too ballistic to even call her the Girl-who-lived.

However, this wasn't the reason the Head of Black Family was in such turmoil. The news was that his grandson, Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters and giving away their hiding place and killing 13 people to retaliate the death of his lord. For these reasons he had been shipped off directly to Azkaban within hours.

Arcturus Black was anything but stupid and he knew Sirius would never betray James Potter. The man looked up to James as his own brother. Though dear Walburga had blasted Sirius off the family tapestry, the head of the family had never disowned Sirius. He knew deep down Sirius was a black and a true Slytherin through and through. This was the reason Sirius was still his heir and the future Lord Black. But right now he needed to have a chat with his grandson.

 **AZKABAN PRISON, UNPLOTTABLE LOCATION**

The dementors were surfacing and patrolling through each and every cell. Chilling air and coldness seeping around, taunting the prisoners of the hell they were in. In one of the prison cells though, the prisoner seemed unaffected. How could the coldness of the vile creatures affect him at all when he just lost everything? The only thought that kept him sane was the fact that he was innocent, the fact that he didn't betray his brother. That and the beautiful, laughing face of his god daughter.

Where was she? Was she safe? Who was taking care of her now that her parents were dead? Was she even missing her Paddy?...Thoughts swirling and the tears streaming down his face he never noticed the shadows of men approaching. His attention was snapped only when the gate to his cell opened and a figure approached him.

"Grandfather." Sirius couldn't believe it. What was his grandfather doing here? For Merlin's sake he hasn't seen the man for five years; five years since he ran away from his 'home'. Yet here the man was kneeling in front of him with a stern expression on his face, robes getting dirty by the dust but Lord Black didn't care for any of that.

"Did you betray the Potter's?" straight to the point as always, Arcturus Black wasn't going to let the reputation of his family ruin in front of him.

"No, no, no... I didn't betray Lily and James. I would kill myself before I let any harm come to them or little Haesal." Sirius roared all the rage which was burning since that unfortunate night.

"Are you a follower of Grindelwald?"

"What!... NO."

Without another word Arcturus made his way to his manor. He needed to complete the paperwork and get his grandson out of hell.

 **AZKABAN PRISON, UNPLOTTABLE LOCATION**

The next day Sirius was woken up quite loudly for his tastes.

"Up now Black." It was one of the guards. "Get up. You are wanted for questioning at the Ministry."

The thought of revealing the truth and help find he traitor made Sirius follow the guard outside, not knowing that he will never return to this place. Sirius was pulled by the guards as the chains restrained him from doing anything. The thought that he was an innocent man wrongly accused kept him from strangling the guard who kept calling Sirius a murderer and betrayer.

Upon reaching for his trial, he was forced to sit in a chair, viciously wrapped in chains so that he wouldn't escape. Sirius rolled his eyes at their antics. For Merlin's sake he was an auror. His job was to protect people not harm them. Soon enough the chair was raised up in a cage in the centre of the room surrounded by the Wizengamot Court of Justice, some reporters and fellow aurors. He also saw his grandfather looking as regal as ever. As soon as his eyes landed on the Chief Warlock, he frowned.

 **DEPARETMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT, MINISTRY OF MAGIC, WHITEHALL, LONDON**

The court was called into session and every eye was now on Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black of House Black, you are accused of betraying the Potter's by giving away their hiding place eventually leading to their murder. You are also accused of the murder of 12 muggles along with Peter Pettigrew on the night of 31st October 1981. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Sirius said without missing a heartbeat. This broke murmurs along the entire court while Arcturus looked smug about the whole ordeal and chaos.

"I'm willing to testify on veritaserum or an oath on my magic." Now the whole court was silent. Bartemius Crouch Sr who was the judge of the session immediately sent the new head of DMLE Amelia Bones to fetch the necessary potions.

As soon as Sirius downed the potion, his mind seemed to be dazed and Bartemius started asking questions without wasting a second.

"Name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

"Do you know who was the secret keeper?"

" Yes."

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Is this why you killed Peter Pettigrew?"

"I did not kill Peter Pettigrew."

The murmurs in the court broke once again. This time it was Tom Riddle who spoke.

"Mr Black please tell us the events on the night of October 31 , 1981."

"I went early from work to celebrate Samhain with James and Lily but as soon as I reached Godric's Hollow everything was in chaos. I hurried to the Potter's house but the front gate was blasted off. In the living room I found James' dead body and rushed to the nursery to find Lily dead and Haesal crying in the crib. I took Haesal just when Hagrid showed up saying he had orders from Dumbledore to bring her immediately to Hogwarts.

I knew she would be safe at Hogwarts so I reluctantly agreed. Then I began to search for Peter's usual places and found him. He ran from me and I chased him. But when i cornered me he turned to me and started screaming how I was the traitor who betrayed James and Lily. I started laughing on this because I was the one who suggested to switch the secret keeper and felt like I betrayed them. Then he started throwing explosion curses around us killing about a dozen muggles in the process. He cut his finger, turned into his animagus form and fled away. Then the aurors came and arrested me though I kept laughing like a madman." Sirius told the whole truth in a monotone voice.

"Peter Pettigrew is an animagus?" Bartemius asked.

"Yes."

"What is his form?"

"A rat."

"Was he ever registered?"

"Not to my knowledge." With no more questions to be asked, Sirius was given the antidote to the truth serum and he regained his senses.

Bartemius Crouch said, "I think it is clear that Sirius Black has suffered wrong. This court declares Sirius Black as innocent. His record shall be cleared and he shall be given the permission to join his auror post. Court adjourned."

Finally his innocence was proved. Sighing in relief when the chains were removed, Sirius quickly made his way towards his grandfather.

"Thank you grandfather." Sirius knew it had to be him. If it wasn't for his family, he would have rotten in that hell for Merlin knows how long; the family he left.

"You will come straight home young man. There is much to discuss."

"I will Grandfather, but first I need to pick up Haesal from Hogwarts."

"Haesal Potter never came to Hogwarts." This time it was the voice of Tom Marvolo Riddle that made his presence aware.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter Sirius will rescue Haesal. Also plans for a safe future for Haesal will be made.**

 **Leave reviews and let me know your ideas too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: a big thank you to all the readers and also to those who have marked the story as following/favourite. A brand new chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Good day to all!**

CHAPTER 2

 **MINISTRY OF MAGIC, WHITEHALL, LONDON**

"Haesal Potter never came to Hogwarts. This time it was the voice of Tom Marvolo Riddle that made his presence aware. Sirius stared at the man in horror and snapped "What do you mean Haesal never came to Hogwarts. Hagrid told me that he had orders from Dumbledore to bring Haesal straight to him."

At his reaction, Riddle raised an eyebrow and continued speaking, "Hagrid never said that he would take Haesal to Hogwarts now, did he?" Sirius paled at the realization, thousands of thoughts swirling in his mind. But Riddle did not stop there, "For what I know the headmaster left school with McGonagall deeming it was an emergency. After several hours he came back and explained what fiasco happened at Godric's Hollow, went on and on how you were responsible for the Potter's death. However, when the question about Heiress Potter and her safety rose, he chose not to tell any details while simply ignored us.

Apparently Heiress Potter was left with her muggle aunt Petunia at No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinghing, Surrey. He claims that it is a safe environment for her, a place where fame will not get into her head." With each word spoken colour drained from Sirius' face.

Arcturus narrowed his eyes at the man before him, "How did you know all the details if Dumbledore outright denied you any information?" Riddle smiled at this. Acturus Black was a very intelligent and cunning man; nothing was overlooked by him. His reply to Lord Black was simple, " Nagini might have overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Snape." Arcturus nodded his head.

Sirius was in his own thoughts. Dumbledore deliberately left Haesal with that vile aunt of her who hated anything related to magic. How could he do that! He had no right to place Haesal there and why was Riddle helping him?

"What do you want?" Sirius asked his former teacher eyeing him warningly.

"I don't want anything mutt! Perhaps I don't want the Heiress of Potter to be raised away from the magical world. She's the saviour after all; her place isn't with muggles. Enough with the discussion now, you should collect her as soon as possible." Sirius wasn't satisfied of his answer but became highly suspicious of his intentions.

"Sirius we should check on Heiress Potter quickly. Other matters can be handled later." With a nod the duo left quickly. Neither of them saw the smug smile on Riddle's face. He was a true snake, taking full advantage of the whole ordeal. He hated Dumbledore to his core, so why not turn Dumbledore's precious student and pawn against him.

 **NO. 4 PRIVET DRIVE, LITTLE WHINGHING, SURREY**

Arcturus and Sirius apparated to the given address. The monotonous neighbourhood made the old wizard sneer in disgust. They could easily sense strong wards surrounding the house. Upon reaching the porch of No. 4, Sirius knocked once twice and the door was opened by a horse-shaped face woman with blonde hair.

She paled at the sight of Sirius and Arcturus immediately understood that things weren't right at all. He silently used legilimency on her while his grandson took charge of the situation, "Hello Tuney dear! I've come to take my goddaughter. He spoke in a sickening sweet voice. Petunia started stammering, desperately trying to string some words together, "She's not here! Why would we want to do anything with your freaky business."

Arcturus ignored her and cast a quick Point me charm. To their immense horror, it pointed towards a broom cupboard under the stairs. Sirius immediately side stepped her, opening the cupboard and gasped in horror. There lying on the poor excuse of the mattress was his precious fawn, sleeping tiredly with tear tracks down her cheeks. And there were definite hand prints on her arms and cheeks bruising her pale skin. In a swift move he grabbed Haesal close to his chest while shaking in rage. Arcturus stared wide eyed at the condition of the baby in front of him and he narrowed his eyes at Petunia.

"We should take the child home quickly, Sirius. I will call on the healers so that they can run full diagnostic test on her. She needs care and potions right now." Arcturus said; he knew he had to do something or his grandson will definitely commit murder right there.

"They abused her grandfather. Beaten her up." Sirius whisper yelled.

"And they will pay the price, but right now the safety and health of Heiress Potter should be our priority." Petunia just stood there dumbfounded while shaking in extreme terror. Before she could protest a wand was raised in her direction and she fell unconscious.

 **BLACK FAMILY, CHATEAU ,FRANCE**

Arcturus brought Sirius to their family home in France and immediately called upon house-elves and his personal healer to check upon Sirius and Haesal. Sirius sat on one of the couches tired and utterly exhausted. His day had been hectic. First he had been presented in a court full of wizards who treated him like a bloody murderer of his own brother. Had Sirius not been able to prove his innocence because of his grandfather he would still be in that rotting cell. Two weeks of Azkaban had already done enough damage and he very much liked to stay away from that hell. He had got the final blow when he was informed Haesal's living condition.

He held his head in his hands while tears down his face as images of Haesal lying in the cupboard, all helpless and alone, kept flogging his mind. He couldn't believe how anyone could even think of harming Haesal, much less hurting her. Rage rose in his chest for the muggles who had hurt his baby. How could Dumbledore leave her in that place!

Hearing footsteps he saw Arcturus enter the room with a thunderous expression on his face. Merlin the man could be scary when needed to be! Following him closely was healer Marston who quickly cast diagnostic spells on Sirius, gave him the necessary potions and left hurriedly. The frown that was on the healer's face all the time didn't go unnoticed by Sirius. As soon as healer Marston left Sirius asked, "What happened, grandfather? What did the healer say?"

"The great leader of the light Albus Dumbledore bound her magical core. He paid the muggles to abuse her. No wonder the child is tired and unwell." Arcturus spat

Sirius stared at him wide eyed, blinking rapidly to make sure what he heard was real. He jumped to his feet, ready to barge into Hogwarts and strangle Dumbledore by his bare hands when the voice of his grandfather stopped him in his tracks.

"Your instinct to act without thinking has brought you in this condition, Sirius. You let the prejudice among the houses get to you. The rivalry at Hogwarts between Slytherin and Gryffindor didn't help matters either. You assumed that all Slytherin's are evil and all Gryffindor's just. You let Dumbledore's word become your own and because of that you lost your brother." Sirius' head bowed in shame. His grandfather was right; he had failed his brother and the promise to keep him safe.

"You forget that you are dark wizard and not evil. Your best friend, Remus Lupin is a dark creature and not evil. And your other supposed best friend, Peter Pettigrew was Grindelwald's most loyal even though he was a Gryffindor.

Start using that cunning brain of yours and think wisely. What do you think will happen when you go and confront Dumbledore about this? For what I know he must have already concocted a good reason to defend himself and why he sent Heiress Potter to those vile creatures and bound her magic. I'm very sure he must be waiting or an opportunity to bring you back to his side. Salazar knows the old coot is manipulative with words!" Arcturus said calmly trying to talk some sense into him. Sirius just stood there letting the words sink in.

He moved to the guest room the house-elf had prepared for Haesal. Peering down the playpen he brushed her hair out of her face; his little bundle of joy sleeping peacefully. He stood in her room for a long while. Surely he has lost Lily and James, but now his main priority was Haesal. His pup will never feel unloved or uncared for. He will rip the world to shreds if anything happened to his goddaughter. He will make her a force to be reckoned with, not a toy to be manipulated by Dumbledore. He also needed to apologise to Remus for doubting him. Haesal was Moony's cub too, after all.

"I'm going to make it alright my pup. I'm not going to fail Lily and James this time." Kissing her forehead, he made his way to his grandfather's study.

"Grandfather, I want to adopt Haesal."

The smile on Arcturus' face suggested that he already knew what decision Sirius was going to take.

"I will inform the goblins of our visit tomorrow. Unfortunately the magical bound can be only removed by them. And then we can do the blood ritual." Nodding to this Sirius left to take some well needed rest letting morpheus claim him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I humbly apologise for the late update of the chapter first. Here's a new chapter for you all.**

 **Also a big thank you to all the readers and also to those who have marked the story as following/favourite.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Good day to all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

 **BLACK FAMILY, CHATEAU, FRANCE**

The following morning Sirius found himself trying to console a distraught Haesal. She had been crying since she woke up, tightly clutching her chest as if in extreme pain. Sirius was at a loss on how to calm his goddaughter, even the house-elf Tibby had failed in her endeavours to quite the baby.

"Clam down Haesal, calm down fawn. Padfoot's here baby girl. Sirius said rocking her back and forth as he made his way to the dining room.

"Tibby would you please bring some warm milk for Haesal and a black coffee for me."

"Right away master Sirius."

"Pawfoot huwts." Haesal's whimpering voice broke his heart.

"I know baby girl, it's going to be all right. Padfoot will make it all better." He placed gentle kisses on her head. He drank his coffee watching as Tibby tried to make Haesal de=rink her milk but to no avail. Haesal hadn't eaten anything since she came here and it was making his godfather worried sick. He took her trying to soothe her pain as Tibby was dismissed.

The sound of footsteps snapped his attention and he was shocked to see Bellatrix of all people, standing in the doorway with a thunderous expression on her face. As soon as her eyes landed on the tiny girl in Sirius' arms fumbling with his robes, her expression changed from thunderous to concern. Haesal tried to reach Bellatrix with her tiny arms. In a spur of the moment the woman clutched Haesal tightly to her chest, rubbing her back and cooing at her.

"How is she?" Arcturus asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hasn't eaten anything yet. She's in pain." Sirius replied as he tiredly out his hands in his face. The meeting with the goblins was scheduled at 10 am, just an hour from now. He hoped that Haesal would just eat something before they left.

"You go and change for the meeting Sirius. I'll take care of the little one." Sirius agreed without any hesitation, leaving his goddaughter in the safe hands of Bellatrix. Arcturus too left to check on the paperwork one final time.

"You know little one you must eat to be strong," Bella whispered as she adjusted Haesal in a more comfortable position.

"Huwts, mama huwts." The little girl said with tears in her emerald eyes. Bellatrix's heart fluttered on hearing Haesal call her 'mama'.

How long had she waited to be called mother? How long had she waited to hold her child close and safe where no harm would come to them? But it had all been just a dream. Bella had been devastated when the healers had told her that she was barren, that she could never be a mother. And then things had gone exponentially downside in her already loveless marriage. The fine thread holding her and Rodolphus' marriage had been broken, leaving Bellatrix just a shell of whom she used to be. Her heart ached at the sight of a pregnant Narcissa being pampered and smothered by Lucius. But she never could envy her sister for it wasn't anyone's fault.

Bellatrix never noticed the tears streaming down her face until Haesal's tiny hands wiped them away.

"Mama why cwy? Mama huwt too? The concerns in the little one's voice making her heart swell with love for the child.

"No sweetheart, I'm not hurt, now let's get something in you tiny gummy and get you dressed." Haesal giggled merrily when Bella tickled her as he ordered Tibby to bring some sliced fruits for the baby. As she busied herself with the baby girl, she never noticed that Sirius witnessed the whole ordeal, leaving the room with a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

 **GRINGOTTS BANK, DIAGON ALLEY, UNPLOTTABLE LOCATION**

Sirius strolled through Diagon Alley alongside his grandfather, making his way towards the goblin's bank. On his way through people kept apologising to him for believing him to be a traitor and offered condolences on the death of his best friends. Roughly swallowing the lump in his throat he thanked them and quickly reached the main foyer of the bank where Bellatrix was waiting for them with a sleeping Haesal in her arms. Bella had decided to put a glamour on Haesal for safety reasons. Sirius didn't want to know how Bella had calmed the baby; he was just relieved that Haesal was getting some rest after a rough morning start.

They found the Black Family Manager waiting for their arrival.

"Merry meet Gonrod."

"Merry meet Lord Black. I received your letter and made the necessary arrangements as you requested. Please follow me."

They were led to the ritual room which was a dome-shaped room, with walls covered in glittering gems covering the room in an array of colours and various runes. They were embedded in a way to enhance the power of the magic.

As they entered they saw the head of Britain Branch, Ragnok setting up the ritual dias. It was an intricate piece of gold with swirling designs and a dip in the centre where Haesal was to be placed.

"After reading your letter manager Ragnok insisted to check for himself that everything was done carefully," Gonrod said at the questioning glance from Arcturus. The head of the Black Family just nodded. The goblins may hate two-legged wand users but they agreed with wizards on one thing; children were gifts of god and they needed to be loved and cherished. After an explanatory letter on what happened to Heiress Potter, Arcturus wasn't all surprised to see the head goblin there.

"How has she been fairing?" Ragnok asked eyeing the quiet child in Bellatrix's arms.

"In extreme pain and quite fatigued. The bindings on her magical core are quite intricate, my healer didn't want to harm her in any way that is why we needed your help. Salazar knows what the poor child is suffering through." Arcturus said as he gently patted her head. From the look on goblins' face, he could decipher that Dumbledore had definitely gone on the creature's bad side.

"If you'll please hand her over." Ragnok gently took her and placed her in the dias. By that time Haesal was already awake but made no sound as the goblin started to fervently speak in Gobbledegook, with his hand pressed against her chest.

As he continued to speak the room was filled with blinding white light followed by complete darkness giving the occupants an aura of warmth and safety at the same time. After moments when everything turned to normal, Bellatrix and Sirius looked ready to take the goblin's head off, while Arcturus, Ragnok and Gonrod looked at Heiress Potter in awe.

"What was that?" Sirius snarled.

"Her magical core is extremely dark and was indeed bound tightly by light magic but very poorly. It looks like whoever did this abominable task isn't very skilled at this. He/ she did not know how to fully bind her magic which caused extreme pain. Lord Black, we can only imagine the wrath she becomes as she grows." Ragnok explained. He had not witnessed such magical aura before, let alone from a child at that. Internally he was very pleased to be in presence of such a person.

Sirius was gobsmacked. He didn't know how to comprehend the fact that James' and Lily's daughter was a dark witch and a powerful one at that. Glancing at the glum expression of his grandfather and cousin, he realised how much of a mistake had Dumbledore made this time.

"Now for blood adoption," Gonrod said breaking their chain of thoughts, as he took out a dagger and gave it to Sirius. Sirius cut his palm with it, letting the blood flow in the golden chalice. Gonrod repeated the process with Haesal who kept shockingly quite when the goblin. Mixing it with Sirius' blood in the chalice and gave it to Ragnok. The head goblin dipped the mixture in Haesal's mouth with ease while chanting appropriated spells in Latin. The runes in the dias activating once more and protecting her. As the glow dimmed Gonrod carefully took her and passed her into eager hands of the new father.

Sirius couldn't be any happier; his chest was puffed with pride and love. Haesal was officially his daughter now and no one could take her away from him. He would tear the world apart if anything happened to her. Giggling merrily in his arms, she was the perfect mix- Lily's eyes, James' unruly hair and Sirius' sharp features.. his daughter was perfect.

"Pawfoot."

"Hey fawn, I'm your officially your dadda now!" Sirius cooed at her placing kisses on her head.

"Congratulations Sirius."

"Congratulations cousin." Bellatrix's smile matching his own.

"Thank you, grandfather, Bella." With that, he gave Haesal to his aunt.

"Let's get over with the paperwork. After all, we have a party to attend to." Arcturus announced as they made their way to the manager's office.

* * *

Author's Note: The meeting with the goblins will continue and some important decisions will be made.

Leave reviews and let me know your ideas too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. Thank you to all the readers. Leave a review and let me know your ideas and thoughts too.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Good day to all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

 **GRINGOTTS BANK, DIAGON ALLEY, UNPLOTTABLE LOCATON**

Since he heard the news of Lily's death all he could feel was guilt and remorse. He found the willingness to breathe and live to seep away. He blamed himself of being stupid to inform Grindelwald of the prophecy, he blamed himself for being a coward and not confessing to Lily how much he loved her, he blamed himself for letting his jealousy towards James Potter overrule her common sense.

A day hadn't gone by when Severus dearly missed his best friend. Oh, how he wished to take back the hurtful words he said to her! But it was all over then and there. He lost the only hope in his life, becoming a puppet of Grindelwald. So when Severus received a letter from Gringotts informing him to be in attendance for the reading of Lord and Lady Potter's will, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. He couldn't comprehend why he was one of the people listed in the will. And after much self-debate throughout the night, he seemed to attend the meeting as important.

That explained the reason of Severus Snape's presence in Potter Manager, Gonruk's office; sitting quietly but mind swirling with thousands of thoughts. His train of thoughts came to a halt when the doors open, expected to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. But he didn't expect Lord Black and Bellatrix Lestrange of all to be present there with them.

His breath hitched however when his gaze landed on the emerald eyes of Haesal. For a moment he froze, for those eyes seemed to be so hauntingly familiar yet so different. There was no compassion and happiness in those eyes; like Lily's whose face used to lit up at the sight of her friend. In those eyes, he could only sense confusion as the 15-month-old Haesal looked at him and pointed a finger in his direction.

"Mama who?"

Severus tried not to choke then and there when the little one called Bellatrix mother. And to his immense confusion, neither one present tried to correct her slip of the tongue.

"That's Severus darling," Bella said while trying not to glare at the man in front of her.

"Sevvy?"

"Hmm."

Quickly averting his gaze from the scene he stood up to greet the approaching group.

"Lord Black." He greeted the old wizard with the utmost respect.

"Mr Snape I'm assuming you are here for the will reading of Lord and Lady Potter. "

"Yes, that would be correct." He took a quick glance at the two brats who bullied him for years and surprisingly found that neither of them had anything; Severus assumed it to be the result of Arcturus Black's presence.

"Let us get onto the work quickly," Ragnok said as their customers seated.

"I must confess Mr Black and Mr Lupin that I didn't know the gravity of the situation or else I would have interrogated first and then took any action." Ragnok continued with a regretful tone.

"And what is that?" Remus asked carefully.

"The Potters' will was sealed the night they died with strict orders not to inform anyone about it. We wouldn't have done so but Albus Dumbledore played the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump card to do so. He came here with Alastor Moody that day and also claimed to be Heiress Potter's legal guardian after Mr Black's imprisonment. But after we received the letter from Lord Black yesterday explaining the devious act he had done, Gonruk immediately broke the seal."

"We suspected that much." Arcturus sighed tiredly. Meanwhile, Severus was getting another shock, he didn't know why Dumbledore had done such a thing, but really it wasn't unexpected. The thing he was confused about was the fact that neither Sirius Black nor Remus Lupin defended the old manipulator.

"Please continue," Bellatrix assured the three goblins as Haesal continued to play in her lap quietly; the bonding between Haesal and Bella not going unnoticed by the spy.

"Right first we have Lord Potter's will. He changed his will last moment, October 30 to be exact." Ignoring the expressions of everyone else he took out an orb and tapped it with his finger. The image of James Potter appeared in the orb.

"I, Lord James Charlus Potter being in sound mind and body do hereby deem this as my last will and testament. All previous wills to be considered Null and Void.

Haesal darling if you are listening to this then it means that Lily and I are dead. You need to listen and heed this warning; do not trust Albus Dumbledore! I learned the fact too late and deeply regret that. Know this Haesal that Lily and I will always love you.

Firstly to Peter Pettigrew, I leave nothing. We've found about the truth of you being a follower of Grindelwald and how you've betrayed us all.

To Remus Lupin, I leave a thousand galleons and Primrose cottage in Port Issac. Moony I know you will refuse to it, but I also know how hard it is for you to get a job because of your furry little problem. So please accept it as my last gift to you.

To Sirius Black, I leave ten thousand galleons. I also leave the trunk full of our pranking stuff and the full custody of my daughter, Haesal Dorea Potter if neither Lily nor I survive. I also leave you and Moony a letter to explain everything in person.

To Severus Snape, I offer my humblest apologies for what I did to you all those years and how hurt you had been because of our pranks and stupidity. I'm very sorry. I hope that one day I may be forgiven for my rude behaviour towards you.

Lastly to my daughter Haesal Potter, I leave everything else. There is also a chest in the Potter vault, take it. You and Lily are my heart, little fawn. Always remember that I love you dearly. Always strive to be a good person and do not make the mistakes I made.

As I have said so mote it be."

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a few tense minutes. They were shocked that James had figured about Dumbledore's manipulations and dint trust him. But the one who was most stunned was Severus Snape. He hadn't even thought that a day will come when the cocky James Potter would apologise to him, yet here he was. Still, Severus felt as if an unknown burden had been lifted off his chest. Little Haesal wasn't handling the situation well. She was missing her 'Da's' voice and thick tears streamed down her face when the image of James Potter disappeared from the orb. Still, the child didn't cause any ruckus as if painfully aware of the horrific turn her life had taken.

Gonruk took out the other orb and tapped it, this time the image of Lily Potter filling it. Severus found it hard enough to keep the neutral expression.

"I, Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter being in sound mind and body hereby deem this as my last will and testament.

To those who are listening to this will, it means that James and I are dead. So the first and most important thing that I want to say is under no circumstances whatsoever shall the custody of my daughter, Haesal Potter, fall in the hands of my sister Petunia Evans or Albus Dumbledore. My sister hates magic and as for Dumbledore, he is not a man to be trusted. If for any reason Sirius or Remus cannot take Haesal then she is to go to Severus Snape; I know she will be protected and kept safe.

To Remus Lupin, I leave a thousand galleons and also a letter wherein I've enclosed the letter of a supplier who sells Wolfsbane Potion. Please check it Moony, it's the least I could do for you.

To Sirius Black, I leave full custody of my daughter and a chest full of things I think you would find important. Also, Sirius if you're listening to this, know that our death wasn't your fault. Haesal couldn't get a better godfather and neither could James and I get a better brother than you.

To Severus Snape, I leave a thousand galleons and all my Potions research. Severus, I also want to apologise to you for how much I hurt you by not forgiving you. I'm so sorry Sev and thank you very much for being the best friend to me.

Lastly to Haesal Potter, I leave all my Charms and Runes research. I've opened a trust vault which has some money and other things you may find necessary in the future. I also leave a diary in possession of family manager Gonruk to be given at your 11th birthday. My little flower mama loves you so much! If you're listening to this it means your father and I aren't with you, it means we died protecting you so never blame yourself for that. Little fawn I'll be there with you even though you couldn't see me. Always!

As I have said so mote it be."

Taking Haesal from Bellatrix's arms Sirius hugged her tight. Listening to both James and Lily had been overwhelming. Also, Severus was flooded with emotion that not only his best friend forgave him and apologised too, but she had trusted Severus to keep her daughter safe. If Haesal's godfather allowed he would love to know the child in person, but before that, they deserved to know the truth.

Giving them some moments of peace Ragnok said, "If you want we can get the inheritance test of Miss Potter Black done later."

Hearing the goblin refer Haesal as Potter Black got caught Snape's attention. Remus quickly explained how Dumbledore bound her core so the goblins helped them. He told how Sirius blood adopted Haesal this morning. Snape was finding it hard to keep so much information. Listening to how Dumbledore had messed up gave him a headache stronger than the one he caught during the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts.

"No, it'all right Gonruk. It'll be a waste of time if delayed further." Sirius said firmly as Gonrod came and gently cut Haesal's tiny palm, letting three drops of blood fall on the parchment. The goblin apologised to the little one for the inconvenience. The parchment glowed brightly as the blood hit it.

* * *

 **Inheritance test for Haesal Dorea Potter Black:**

Mother: Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter. Status- deceased

Father: James Charlus Potter. Status- deceased

Father (Blood Adopted): Sirius Orion Black. Status- Alive

Titles:

Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Paternal). Seats- 3

Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal) Seats- 3

Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq (Maternal) Seats- 2

Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (Maternal) Seats- 3

Heiress to the Ancient House of Fawley (Maternal) Seats- 1

Heiress to the Ancient House of Emrys (Paternal) Seats- 1

Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Le Flay (Maternal) Seats- 2

Magical Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Through Soul bond)

Magical Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Through Soul bond)

Magical Heiress to the Ancient of Gaunt (Through Soul bond)

Total seats on Wizengamot- 15

Holdings: Hogwarts 2/4, Potter Manor, Potter Castle, Godric's Hollow, Shafiq Manor, Ravenclaw Manor, Ravenclaw Castle, Gryffindor Castle, Fawley Manor, Emrys Manor, Le Flay Castle, Peverell Manor, Peverell Castle, Slytherin Manor, Slytherin Castle, Gaunt Shack.

Vaults: 7, 15, 336, 338, 587, 663, 717, 852, 919, 992, 1083

Trust vault set by Lily Potter: 02

Abilities: Parseltongue, Animagus, Legilimency, Occlumency, Familiar bond, Wandless Magic, Non-Verbal Magic, Astral Projections.

Soulbond: Present

Soul bonded to: Tom Marvolo Riddle

* * *

The goblins' eyes widened as they read the parchment carefully. Arcturus arched an eyebrow at their bewilderment but soon came to know the reason of their gaping faces. He tried to process all the information as the price of parchment circulated. The only one to show emotion was Bellatrix who was giggling in Haesal's direction and doting on her.

"Aren't you a curious little witch." She cooed at the baby earning an angelic smile from her.

"I would like two copies of the results, please. It seems that I'll have to send one important invitation for tonight's party." Arcturus sighed good-naturedly. From the enthusiasm the goblins showed, they all were sure that little Haesal had won their hearts.

"You're going to tell him?" Sirius asked.

"We have to! We can't hide the soul bond from her mate, its illegal."

Taking a quick leave they thanked the goblins for their immense help. On their way outside Sirius however stopped Snape,

"Mr Snape, I would like to invite you to Haesal's homecoming party this evening. I also would like to humbly apologise to you for my behaviour. I know you can't forgive me that easily but I hope that we can set apart our differences for the sake of Haesal and Lily." The sincerity in his eyes convinced the potions master and he nodded his head in agreement.

Arcturus couldn't be more proud of his grandson at the moment. He started thinking about how the party was going to be a surprise for all.

* * *

Author's Note: Haesal's homecoming party would bring surprises for many.

Leave your reviews and let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I apologise to all those who have been waiting for this chapter for so long. I'm so sorry. I wasn't well and it got into my way. Here is the next chapter for you all. Thank you all for sticking up with the story.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Good day to all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

 **RIDDLE MANOR, LITTLE WHINGING**

He couldn't comprehend the vagueness of the situation when he received a letter from Arcturus Black; an invitation to be exact to Heiress Potter's homecoming party. He barely talked to Lord Black and whenever he did it was always related to political issues. The invitation in his hands, however, seemed utterly informal and private for his own tastes. He hated going to parties and gatherings, they were always too loud. But this invite made him uncomfortable. He couldn't refuse this time for refusing it meant an insult to the Head of the Black Family and Tom never wanted to be on the bad side of such a formidable wizard not to mention the fact the Head of one of the oldest and strongest families in Wizarding Britain.

And now Tom Marvolo Riddle, the greatest dark wizard the world had ever seen found himself utterly confused as to what would be an appropriate gift for a 15-month-old baby girl. Sighing in defeat he realised that a trip to Malfoy Manor was required. Quickly taking a shower and dressing in his best robes he apparated away to the Malfoy's house.

* * *

 **BLACK FAMILY, CHATEAU, FRANCE**

Remus Lupin currently sat in one of the guests' room, wrapping up the present he had bought for his cub. He got her a beautiful butterfly shaped locket knowing how much his cub loved butterflies. There was a knock on the door just as he finished tying the bow and found Sirius standing in the doorway looking tired and in desperate need of sleep.

"When did you start knocking on people's door before entering their rooms Padfoot?" he joked trying to lighten his best friend's mood to which Sirius just chuckled.

"I've always been the perfect gentleman Moony." Sirius took a seat beside him on the bed. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm scared Moony." Remus looked at him but let him continue.

"I'm scared of how will I take care of Haesal. She's just too precious. I'm scared that I will not be a good father to her or that I'll fail her. I don't want her to be hurt in any way."

Remus stared at Sirius as if seeing him for the first time. He recalled past days' events when he heard the news of the rat being the traitor and framing Sirius for all his crimes. He recalled how guilty he had felt for suspecting Sirius in the first place just because his best friend belonged to a dark family. He recalled the letters from Arcturus Black as well as Gringotts requesting his presence at the bank. He recalled how he almost lost control of his wolf form and scaring the poor goblins when he heard what Dumbledore had done to his cub. Much to his surprise, Sirius had apologised to him for suspecting him to be the traitor because he was a werewolf. And then the whole picture had become clear; how Dumbledore effectively turned friends against friends and used Haesal for his own benefits.

All of them had stupidly believed the old man and its consequences were faced by their precious goddaughter. Never in a million years would Remus allow harm to his little one.

"You won't Padfoot! What happened to James and Lily wasn't your fault. It was that bloody traitorous rat who took advantage of our trust! You'd be a great father trust me." Remus assured him with a brotherly pat on the shoulder

"I hope I'm up to the task. If not I always have you to blame." Sirius mocked him.

"Yeah yeah. Where is our little mischief maker anyway?"

"Bella put her for a nap before the party starts."

"We should get ready too before the guests arrive."

"Yeah! See ya later mate."

* * *

Arcturus stood in the receiving room, waiting for the arrival of his guests. He didn't have to wait long enough as the floo chimed and in came the Malfoy's accompanied by Lord Slytherin. The Tonk's family arrived soon too. In a very rare display of affection, Arcturus hugged both his granddaughters. Both the women were shocked; their grandfather had never been one to show emotions so openly but it was definitely a good change.

"Come along now, I want you to meet someone," Arcturus said as he walked out of the room while conversing with a very enthusiastic Nymphadora. They soon entered the living room which was decorated with baby pink and baby blue balloons and streamers; elegant yet beautiful. Little Draco who had been quiet all along started babbling at the sight in front of him.

Sirius who was standing beside Remus almost fell in shock when he saw the Tonk's family enter. They hadn't expected their fellow Order members to be invited but his shock was quickly replaced by a wide grin as Sirius greeted both his sister's lovingly. As Sirius reached to greet Lord Slytherin he thanked the man sincerely for helping them find Haesal.

Lord Slytherin who wasn't in a very cheerful mood up till then because of an hour shopping spree Narcissa had taken him on, nodded his head in accepting. Passing the present to Remus he quickly took a seat beside Lucius. Narcissa took the opportunity to sit beside Andromeda and strike a conversation with her. It had been a long time since they sat together as a family. Andromeda was cooing at Draco when her conversation was cut by a child's laughter echoing through the halls. Andromeda smiled warmly as she recognised the girl in a lilac dress running towards Arcturus and hiding behind his legs. Behind her was Bellatrix looking horrified.

"Little flower you shouldn't run on the stairs like that! You could get hurt." Bella exclaimed in a reprimanding manner but failed miserably.

"You should listen to your aunt little one." Arcturus sighed as he picked her in his arms.

"Sowwy gwappy." Haesal said with an adorable pout making Sirius laugh and others gawk.

"Sowwy mama." Haesal extended her arms to Bella.

Little Draco was excited to see another companion and immediately caught her attention. That was when Arcturus got the cue and introduced his great-granddaughter officially.

"I once again thank you all for accepting the invitation and coming for the party on such short notice. Now I would like to introduce the guest of honour and new member of the Black Family- Haesal Dorea Potter-Black." Arcturus grinned widely as he got the exact expressions he expected from them.

Lucius looked as if he swallowed a dozen of lemon drops at once; he had obviously expected Arcturus to favour Draco for the title of Black Heir after Sirius' imprisonment. Ted Tonks looked shocked to his core. He obviously didn't expect the head of a Dark Family to approve someone from the Light Family. His wife mirrored his expressions.

Narcissa was smiling widely. Part of it was because of a new member in family and part of it was because of the utter happiness radiating on Bellatrix's face when Haesal was in her arms.

Tom Riddle was the only one standing expressionless. He was one of the few people Arcturus couldn't read and it infuriated the Black family Head to no end. The man had been staring at Haesal intently from the moment she entered.

Tom had not been able to keep his eyes off her. He was mesmerised by her emerald eyes; those eyes which seemed so innocent yet wise beyond years. Salazar, she was a beautiful child! The aura surrounding her was so dark and overwhelming, it brought peace to his soul. He was all the more shocked when Arcturus introduced her as a Black.

He was snapped out of stooper when he heard sounds of clapping. Draco and Nymphadora were clapping loudly, happy to get a sister to play with. They were the only ones to show any reactions to the announcement made; the rest were as speechless as him.

"Why don't we discuss things over tea and snacks as the little ones play?" Sirius suggested. Seconds later the adults were found sipping tea while Tibby made sure the children were safe in the playing room.

Sirius started the conversation when the question of his imprisonment sprang up. Both Sirius and Remus told them everything- the prophecy, the Potter's going into hiding, the Fidelius Charm, how Sirius switched the position of the secret keeper at the last moment. They told them about how they started to distrust each other and how Dumbledore fuelled it. Ted and Andromeda seemed a bit reluctant to hear such contradictory statements about Dumbledore but even they agreed with Sirius saying how the tension seemed palpable during Order meetings.

They continued to tell what happened on that Samhain night and how it only came to light when Arcturus demanded a trial. To say others were shocked would be an understatement; they couldn't believe Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial in the first place.

Remus sent a grateful nod in Tom's direction when Sirius told how Lord Slytherin helped them. On the other hand Bella, Narcissa and Andromeda were trying very hard to keep their anger at bay when they heard what Dursley's had done to Haesal. Arcturus briefed them how unhealthy Haesal had been when they found her in the cupboard under the stairs and what they discovered at Gringotts. Narcissa finally exploded in rage pacing the room like a tiger on a leash. She had never liked the old coot but at the moment she wanted to torture the senile bastard to hell and back. Even Lucius was horrified; the fact that a magical child was treated as such was just unacceptable.

Tom had been silent the whole time. He was mostly giddy on the inside that his worst enemy started digging his own grave but a small part of him was worried; worried over the fact of what would have happened to Heiress Potter had Tom not disclosed her location in a rare form of helping her. He was glad he did for he believed no child shall go through what he endured during his childhood. And a major part of Lord Slytherin was hyperventilating over his emotions towards Heiress Potter.

Still, he wondered how he got roped into this situation. Clearly, he was the only one who wasn't family here, then why was he sipping tea and having biscuits with them? His confusion might have been written all over his face because Arcturus caught his attention.

"I can see you are confused over the whole ordeal Lord Slytherin but you might want to take a look at this first," Arcturus said as he passed him a folded piece of parchment.

"We did an inheritance test of Haesal after Sirius blood adopted her. They are the results."

With furrowed eyebrows, Tom read the parchment in his hands. He felt as if all air had been knocked out of him when he read that one sentence

 **SOUL BONDED TO: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

He felt like he couldn't move for what felt like an eternity. He tore the gaze from parchment when Lucius inhaled sharply over his shoulders. Everyone was looking at him with various degrees of caution over their faces and maybe for the first time in his life Tom Riddle didn't know how to handle the situation. Contemplating his thoughts he was filed with sudden rage towards Dumbledore and possessiveness towards Haesal. How dare the old coot do such vile things to his soulmate?!

He was just about to lose his control when Lucius gripped his hand tightly.

"I need... I need some time Lord Black." Tom swiftly moved but no one objected understanding the man clearly needed to think this through.

He was halfway towards the receiving room when something or better someone collided into his legs. Glancing down he was met with those beautiful emerald eyes which seemed to taunt him at the moment.

"Sowwy."

The child quickly apologised for interrupting him. Making a quick decision, Tom kneeled in front of her, kissing her forehead before vanishing away.

The adults in the room were trying to dissipate the heavy tension

"I can't believe Dumbledore would stoop to such levels." It had been difficult for Ted and Andromeda to hear such things about the man they looked up to.

"I know but as long as I've known Dumbledore, the man only cares about his own benefit. Though this wasn't the sole reason I invited you all here." Arcturus sighed. The day was starting to wear him down.

"What is it, grandfather?"

"I realised the mistakes I've made and for that, I apologise to all of you. I know how you all suffered because of it.

I shouldn't have let the prejudice go to my head and torn my family apart." With that, he looked straight into the eyes of his grandchildren.

"Andromeda I would like you to be part of our family again. I don't care whom you married the important thing is you're happy and that is all I want." The Black woman looked at her grandpa with wide eyes before hugging the life out of him. She couldn't believe she would be able to see this day in her life.

"Bella I also want to apologise to you for forcing you to marry someone who didn't care about you in the least. If you would allow I would happily agree to end your marriage alliance to Lord Lestrange and make sure he pays for what he did to you." Seeing the smug smile on Sirius' face she concluded it was his idea. She nodded happily with tears in her eyes. Right now she wanted nothing more than to spend time with her family and daughter.

Speaking of the daughter, the three children came hurriedly demanding their chocolate cake.

Seeing his family happy, Arcturus sighed in contentment. He did the right thing by mending his mistakes. Maybe this new start wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Author's Note: Tom Riddle clears his mind and talks directly to Arcturus. Also the first time he personally meets his little soulmate.

Leave your reviews and let me know your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter is short as compared to the others and it focuses only on Tom's POV.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Good day to all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

 **RIDDLE MANOR, LITTLE HANGLETON**

The room was succumbed in darkness as Tom kept his gaze on the dancing flames of the fireplace; desperately trying to find answers he knew he wouldn't get and pondering over the day's events again and again.

For as long as Tom could remember loneliness had been the only constant thing in his life. He had been alone in that dreadful orphanage where his identity was just another mouth to be fed. He had been alone in the dark, cold room when he was punished for things that weren't his fault. He was alone when he was a 'freak' but he was also a lone soul for being the 'mudblood' in the noble house of Salazar Slytherin. But Tom had decided he wasn't going to be someone who was frowned upon; that Tom Marvolo Riddle would leave his mark.

And so Tom had turned the tables in his favour. He had captured each and everyone's attention with his wits and brilliant mind. He lured each and every snotty pureblood to his side by showing off his Parseltongue abilities. He charmed their way into their hearts. Women and men alike threw themselves at Tom's feet just to get an ounce of his attention.

And his opinion that wasn't very difficult. With a face as handsome as his, it wasn't very tiring to get people grovelling at his feet. All Tom had to do was an occasional smile here and a wink there; this reminded Tom of the many reasons why he loathed humanity in general. According to him, people were mere pawns to be toyed with; useless creatures with no minds of their own, to be sacrificed at the right time. The prime example of useless minds was the Pureblood society of Wizarding Britain- the Dark and Light Families; each fighting for a cause they did not know about. Each of them trying to desperately prove their worth and getting being used in return. Dumbledore had done it, Grindelwald had done it and so has Tom, countless times. But he never regretted it in the least. And why should he feel guilty? Why should he take all the blame on his shoulders when it was others who started the war?

Being the Slytherin he was Tom had merely continued to play the game of wits already sat in front of him. He had merely acted as a fuel in a lover's spat between Dumbledore and Grindelwald. He had remained on the sidelines and made both the old fools believe that they were in charge.

The truth was however far from reality. The truth where Tom Marvolo Riddle left his mark; his mark in the name of the most feared wizard of all time, his mark as the Dark Lord Voldemort. Where Grindelwald and Dumbledore had remained on the war front, Lord Voldemort was the driving force; Lord Voldemort was the sharp mind behind each of Grindelwald's tactics.

Witches and wizards all around the world feared him because they knew Lord Voldemort wasn't someone to take lightly, wasn't someone to be messed with. They feared his dark aura and manipulative mind. They feared the ruthlessness of snake-like man. They feared the cunning apprentice of Gellert Grindelwald so much that they were afraid to even whisper his name. And Tom Marvolo Riddle basked in their fear. He loved the look of absolute horror that dawned on people's faces whenever Lord Voldemort was brought up. However, the best part of the whole situation was the fact that no one knew about the true identity of Lord Voldemort except Gellert and a few of their followers. Dumbledore had tried his best to get the information on Dark Master's apprentice but to no avail. And Tom was hell-bent to keep the situation that way.

The years after graduating from Hogwarts, Tom travelled around the world and in Albania he had met the escaped convict of Nurmengard. Since then Gellert had been a beneficial alliance to Tom; the history between Gellert and Dumbledore was cherry on the cake. He gained Grindelwald's confidence by sharing the idea of immortality and Horcruxes, by sharing the information of being the only Parselmouth in the world. The rest had been history then.

Grindelwald had taken Tom under his wing and continued to teach him the dark arts. He often spouted words of his love life. Gellert wanted to restart the war from where he left off but Tom had come back to Britain taking the position of DADA professor just as they planned. Everything had been running smoothly until that baboon Dumbledore came up with the prophecy.

Tom had been livid when he heard what Gellert had done; years of planning had been thrown down the drain just to kill the child of prophecy- Heiress Potter. And now Tom was in the dilemma for he was sure that somewhere Fate was laughing at him. This time he didn't know whether he was the one playing the game or the one being played at. One blasted word on a piece of paper and Tom Marvolo Riddle's destiny was sealed: Soul bonded to Haesal Dorea Potter.

He had been numb since he came back from Black Manor for he didn't know how to control the whirlwind of emotions going inside him. He had nearly flashed crimson eyes and let his secret slip; thankfully Lucius had grabbed his attention in time.

First, he had been uninterested in the stupid family gathering, giggling upon their reunion. Then he had become ecstatic that Dumbledore's facade was coming to light. He wasn't prepared of his own possessiveness that came forth when he read that the one meant to be his was being used as a pawn and Tom was unaware of the whole situation. He had been so angry when he heard that Dumbledore bounded her magical core, he felt the snake residing in him ready to leash out and suck the life out of the old coot. He wondered over and over what would have been the case had Tom not told Sirius about Haesal's residence? Salazar, even imagining Haesal in that dreadful household made him sick.

Tom closed his eyes and tried to remember the calm feeling he felt when he first saw Haesal; the sense of belonging, the sense of home, the inevitable evidence of their bond and what they truly mean to each other. He knew the only thing keeping him sane, keeping him from murdering Grindelwald and Dumbledore was the gorgeous eyes of his mate.

This new feeling was foreign to him; he didn't know how to deal with it. He clearly had the option to go the Goblins' Bank and severe the bond, break any and all ties he had with her, break all the invisible strings that was bringing them together; but Tom didn't want to do that. He didn't want to be away from her now that he had tasted what it meant to belong to someone, what it meant not be lonely in this cruel world. He only knew one thing that Haesal was his just as he was hers. And then Tom Marvolo Riddle came to the haunting realisation that he was undoubtedly and irrevocably, screwed.

* * *

Next Chapter: Tom and Haesal meet.

Leave your reviews and let me know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here is a new chapter. A big thank you to all the readers and also to those who have marked the story as following/favourite.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Good day to all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

 **BLACK FAMILY, CHATEAU, FRANCE**

The next morning, Lord Slytherin found himself having breakfast with the Blacks, sipping his tea as Mibbles served everyone hot pancakes. Tom could have found the whole situation odd but didn't. He had gotten up early and fresh, ready to start with the new phase of his life; though he would never admit to another soul how scared he was on the inside. He had just come in time for breakfast whilst Bellatrix had gone to get Haesal dress and ready for the day. The whole environment was already awkward with Arcturus reading the Daily Prophet, Remus putting an unhealthy amount of syrup on his pancakes and Sirius giving Lord Slytherin the bitchiest face he could muster. Tom was grateful that the people sitting around them for he knew that Sirius would have definitely gone into his new dad mode.

He was half-way sipping his tea and simultaneously avoiding Sirius' gaze when he felt her; he felt her before he saw her. But when Tom saw his mate he couldn't keep the smile off his face any longer. She was wearing the printed floral dress tom had gotten for her, adorned with a matching gardenia headband and the cutest smile brightening her face. And Tom swore that his mate looked angelic, not that he was being partial or anything.

Haesal struggled to wriggle out of Bellatrix's arms and free herself. Bella quickly lowered her down and Haesal made her way towards Arcturus, trying to climb on his lap but failing miserably. With a chuckle, Arcturus finally gave in and scooped her up. The little one's full attention, however, was on the guest sitting beside her, the guest who seemed too entranced by her emerald eyes. Pointing a chubby finger in Tom's direction she babbled

"Who?"

"This is Lord Slytherin, little one." Haesal just made a funny face, not understanding the words or the ridiculous title. Tom chuckled at her antics having caught on his mate's dilemma. He leaned till he was eye level with her and introduced himself.

"I'm Tom, little one."

"Tom." She tried, speaking in an innocent voice and he believed that his name rolling off her tongue was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Haesal clapped her tiny hands at the accomplishment of speaking his name correctly and leaned forward urging Lord Slytherin to take her. The feeling of his mate in his arms was that of absolute bliss. He paid no heed to the audience present in the room or even glance at their dumbfounded expression; the strict DADA professor of Hogwarts in such a carefree mood.

All Tom did was feel; he could feel the ache of his soul being relieved, he could feel his heart beating too wildly beneath his ribs when Haesal rested her head on his chest, he could feel the tears of happiness trying to escape his eyes upon the fact that he was not alone anymore in this cruel world and upon the fact that she was here to walk the rest of his life's journey with him. His heart ached with happiness upon the fact that Tom Marvolo Riddle finally found his home in Haesal Dorea Potter-Black.

The tiny hands on his cheeks pulled him out of stupor and gaze at the innocent green eyes.

"Tom pway?" Sweet Merlin and Morgana! If she would have asked Tom to jump off a cliff right away, he would have done that without an inkling of hesitation.

"No sweetheart, you need to eat first." Remus chided as he set her high chair up next to Tom while Bella brought in her pink bowl and sippy cup. But Haesal did not budge from her comfortable position in Tom's arms and by the look upon his face, Tom didn't mind it one bit.

It did not take the Potter Heiress to finish her cereal and diced fruits, then tugging at Tom again demanding his attention.

"Tom pway?" apparently the only reason she ate in such a haste because she wanted to play. Bella cleaned her face, wiping off the mess she had created and moved towards the living room with Tom just behind them. In the living room, Tibby had already placed her toys neatly whilst Haesal excitedly showed off her prized possessions to an equally amused Lord Slytherin. He did not mind acting childish for he was content at the moment; content that his mate was happy and living a childhood Tom never got.

Tom listened patiently when she babbled out weird names she had given to her stuffed toys, he complimented her on the horrid drawings she drew, he read her stories of fairies and princesses and evil monsters, he even played hide and seek when she made a pouty face at him. Salazar, he was doomed! He did not know where his new found emotions were coming from. Had the little girl bewitched the greatest Dark Wizard of all time? He knew not, except for the fact that he will do anything to keep her safe and happy.

When Haesal was finally exhausted from all her playing, Lord Slytherin just pulled her tightly against his chest, kissing her head every once in a while and just relishing in the warm feelings.

Tom didn't realise a figure observing him from the doorway, didn't realise that it was already evening when Tibby came in to take Haesal back to her room; he just missed the feeling of her fragile little body against his.

"Lord Slytherin, Master Lord Black be waitings for yous in his office." One of the house-elf got his attention with the message.

Lord Slytherin waited patiently for Lord Black's arrival in his intricately designed office. He was still wary of his emotions going all haywire around Haesal, feeling like she had put a spell on him; but happy nonetheless.

"Despite you abrupt departure just the other day, I was actually expecting a visit from you sooner or later, preferably sooner," Arcturus spoke in a firm tone making his presence known.

"And why would that be Lord Black?" Tom too inquired in a formal tone, graciously accepting the offered glass of firewhisky. The older wizard took a seat across from him, still maintaining his scrutinizing gaze.

"At first I thought that you came back only because of the titles attached to Haesal's name. I thought you came because of the fact that not only she is the sole Heiress to the Ancient and Noble house of Potter but also the owner of half of Hogwarts. I thought you came back because of the political power and wealth she owns, so naturally, I did some research and believe me I was not only surprised but amazed with the results I got." The grin on Arcturus' face did not ease his nerves; it was the same grin Tom wore when he knew he was several steps ahead in the game.

"Mind sharing the results with me, Lord Black?" His discomfort was known by the unsure tone of his voice.

"All in due time, but first I want to hear from you what made you change your mind suddenly?"

"Haesal." It didn't take even a second for Tom to give the answer.

"I came only for Haesal, my soulmate. I don't care about how many galleons are in her vault or how many seats she has got in Wizengamot, I only care about her well being and that is the sole reason I haven't taken her away already from your care. Don't forget the soulmate bond overrules your grandson's claim of her guardianship if I want I could take her away right now and not ever let her meet you, people. The reason I'm not doing so because she's happy, she's safe here with her new father and even that werewolf and I'll not take that away from her. She deserves a normal childhood after what happened so keeping her happy is the least I could do. However, the fact that you so eloquently accused me of being here only because of her wealth doesn't bother me in the least. It's not the first time I would prove some snotty pureblood wrong."

By the time Tom's ranting was over Arcturus' grin was replaced by a soft genuine smile. He had purposely asked the question and to make sure that his granddaughters' future was safe. In a way Arcturus was trying not to repeat his mistakes, he was trying to look after his family like he should have done. And Tom was confused. He expected Lord Black to burst in anger, especially at the snotty pureblood part, but the reaction he got was the total opposite.

"I apologise if I hurt your feelings, Lord Voldemort. I merely wanted to make sure that Haesal is in safe hands. And witnessing how much you care about her tells me that I'm wasn't wrong to let you know about the soulmate bond." Tom shrugged but soon realised Arcturus' slip of the tongue.

"Did you just call me Lord Voldemort?"

"Am I wrong?" the challenging tone back in Lord Black's voice as he smirked at Tom. Meanwhile, Tom was studying Arcturus intensely, trying to figure out what was the motive behind this entire conversation.

"I think you are mistaken."

"I think not for I have proof. Remember, Lord Slytherin that I have eyes and ears everywhere, especially at Hogwarts."

Tom's gaze landed on the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, instantly connecting the dots and chastising himself internally for not being careful enough.

"Why do you think I never allowed any of the Blacks' to participate in the war? Both Dumbledore and Grindelwald have been fools enough to think they are the true leaders. But you and I, Lord Voldemort, know the truth is quite the opposite. The truth that the half-blood Heir of Salazar Slytherin was the one who caused a ruckus when the Chamber of Secrets was opened the first time, or how the most beloved student of Hogwarts became the greatest Dark Wizard of all time using Dumbledore and Grindelwald as his cover. I know enough."

Anger surged through him and instantly crimson eyes flashed, but Arcturus gaze didn't falter in the least.

"What do you want?" Tom nearly hissed, agitated that his perfect plan could crumble to shreds if he did not play carefully.

"Only the safety of my family and to remind what happens when someone crosses paths with the Blacks." Arcturus insinuated in the simplest terms.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Dumbledore took advantage of our family ordeal to get Sirius under his claws, not to mention the fact what he did to Haesal knowing that Sirius was innocent and her actual guardian. So we are going to make sure he pays for what he did. I thought you might help us." Tom took several moments to think about it. of course, he would be thrilled to destroy Dumbledore in any way possible but there was an issue.

"How can I be sure that you won't give up on my identity as Lord Voldemort?"

"Haesal hadn't laughed since we got her from that hell hole. Sirius tried to make her play, Bella tried to make her eat. But today she saw you and her entire face lit up. She finished her fruits and introduced you to all her toys. And don't deny that you didn't enjoy being with your mate. Your smile was practically so big, one might have thought you slept with a hanger in your mouth." Tom wanted to badly refuse at what Arcturus was saying but couldn't because he knew it was the truth.

"We both love Haesal, so the only deal is you keep my granddaughter happy and safe, and I will keep my mouth shut not letting your secret slip to another soul." Tom thought about it all and only one thing came to his mind, Haesal.

"Do we have a deal, Lord Voldemort?"

"Indeed we have, Lord Back." He replied with a grin, already excited about what was going to happen to Dumbledore.

* * *

Leave your reviews and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
